Krimzon Dawn Completely Reworked Version
by giantshroomhead0
Summary: Torn and Erol are soaring to the top of the Krimzon Guard by letting their truly sadistic personalities free. He is slowly losing himself to his viciousness while Ashelin is trying to save him from himself. Will his sadism or his love for Ashelin prevail?


Krimzon Dawn (COMPLETELY REWORKED VERSION)

Torn and his best friend Erol are soaring to the top of the Krimzon Guard by letting their truly sadistic personalities free. By winning the Baron's favor, he is slowly losing himself to his viciousness while Ashelin is desperately trying to save him from walking down the path he has chosen. Will his sadism or love for Ashelin prevail?

**Yeah, I know I had a MUCH, MUCH different version of this story up a long time ago. This one's a LOT better, with a LOT less cheesy romance and a LOT more blood and action. I hope you like it!**

**~giantshroomhead0  
**

Chapter 1: Butcher

Torn drew a long-bladed knife out of its sheath and turned to face the poor criminal strapped to the table before him.

"You could make this much easier for yourself if you just cooperate with me." His voice rang out in the soundproof room, cold and soft, somehow more dangerous than the loudest scream of hatred. A single bead of sweat stood out on the prisoner's forehead and ran down his face when he saw the foot-long curved dagger ready to inflict true pain on him. Paralyzed with fear and incredible courage, he didn't say a word.

The Krimzon Guard smiled thinly and murmured, "I didn't think so. I wonder what you'll do when I start carving you up. I was told you'd be stronger than the rest…I hope it's true. Will you scream? Or will you cry like a little girl? Maybe you'll even try to get me to stop…I love it when they do that."

The prisoner was utterly terrified at his torturer's desire to inflict pain on him and was only able to squeeze two horrified words from his trembling lips:

"You're insane."

Torn didn't bother with words anymore. He strode over to the restrained prisoner and pushed a syringe into his arm. Quickly depressing the plunger, he waited a few seconds for the needle to empty its cargo and announced excitedly, "This drug should help…it's a special cocktail of Metal Head blood, spider venom, and Dark Eco to induce fear and increase pain tenfold." At this point, Torn was talking only to himself. The prisoner was utterly lost in a world of fear.

He lifted the man's arm, feeling the dry skin rubbing his glove. With a sudden movement, he cut deeply along his arm, avoiding the vein. A basin of some kind of slush sat next to the table. It was filled with lemon juice mixed with finely ground salt. Torn grabbed a double handful of the drippy mixture and ground it into the cut, making sure it was completely full. A muffled scream emanated from the poor man. He was looking for a much more drastic reaction, so Torn injected a second syringe into the prisoner's arm.

"It's another little mixture of mine. This one gives you the sensation of slowly drowning." He followed up four more repetitions of the "cut and grind" treatment. Torn enjoyed the man's obvious pain, his face contorting more with each cut delivered. The blood slowly ran down his body, staining the tan prisoner uniform with streaks of red.

On the sixth cut, the prisoner screamed in earnest, his chest heaving in and out. When Torn filled it with lemon juice and salt, he writhed in his bonds and shrieked, "Stop! Stop…please, I tell you…"

A genuine smile came to Torn's lips as he ignored the prisoner. Seven, then eight, then nine more cuts followed. When the cycle of fifteen cuts was finished, Torn roughly grabbed the front of his tunic.

"Now are you ready to tell me what I need to know?"

The prisoner groaned once more and murmured, "The house at the northwest corner of the square. In the Slums. Underground safe house."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Torn filed the information and began to walk away.

"Hey! I told you what you wanted to know! Aren't you going to let me out of here?"

Torn turned back towards him. "It's all part of the cycle. You'll sleep there tonight. Enjoy your sleep." He chuckled coldly and left the prisoner in pain on the table. Torn peeled off the helmet to reveal his cold stare and wide grin. He set off for the Baron's throne room with his information, finally feeling like an asset to the Krimzon Guard.


End file.
